harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fred Weasley
Fred Weasley (ur. 1 kwietnia 1978 − zm. 2 maja 1998 r.) — czarodziej czystej krwi. Brat Rona, Percy'ego, Billa, Charlliego i Ginny oraz brat bliźniak George'a. Syn Artura i Molly Weasleyów. Urodził się w Prima Aprilis – 1 kwietnia 1978 roku. Uczęszczał do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie w latach 1989−1996. Były pałkarz Gryfonów. Wynalazca i współzałożyciel Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów. Zginął podczas Drugiej Bitwy o Hogwart, 2 maja 1998 roku w wyniku eksplozji wiaduktu. Biografia Wczesne życie Fred Weasley i jego brat bliźniak George przyszli na świat 1 kwietnia 1978 roku. Mieli trzech starszych braci: Billa, Percy'ego i Charliego oraz dwójkę młodszego rodzeństwa, Rona i Ginny. Fred od urodzenia mieszkał wraz z rodziną w domu rodzinnym nazywanym Norą, niedaleko wioski Ottery St. Catchpole (hrabstwo Devon, Anglia). Fred i George od najmłodszych lat sprawiali wiele problemów swoim rodzicom. Eksplozje dobywające się z ich sypialni nie były niczmy niezwykłym. Ponadto uwielbiali dokuczać Percy'emu i Ronowi. W wieku pięciu lat, Fred zdenerwował się na Rona i w akcie zemsty za zniszczenie zabawkowej miotełki przemienił misia braciszka w gigantycznego pająka, wywołując u Rona arachnofobię. Niedługo później dał Ronowi cukierek, który wypalił dziurę w języku chłopca. Kiedy on i George mieli siedem lat, prawie nakłonili Rona do złożenia wieczystej przysięgi. W pewne Boże Narodzenie, Fred i George wrzucili swojej ciotce Muriel łajnobombę. Incydent bardzo ją rozeźlił. Zaniechała zwyczaju obchodzenia Bożego Narodzenia w Norze, za co rodzeństwo było bliźniakom wdzięczne. Fred już od najmłodszych lat interesował się quidditchem i często rozgrywał mecze ze swoimi braćmi w ogrodzie. Wczesne lata w Hogwarcie Fred i George Weasley rozpoczęli edukację w Hogwarcie w 1989 roku. Podczas Ceremoni przydziału Tiara Przydziału umieściła obu chłopców w Gryffindorze, podobnie jak Lee Jordana, Angelinę Johnson i Alicję Spinnet. Z powodu poczucia humoru i miłego charakteru od razu zdobyli przyjaciół. Szczególnie zakolegowali się z Jordanem, który stał się potem ich najlepszym przyjacielem. Podobnie jak w domu, chłopcy ciągle psocili i wpadali w kłopoty. Już na pierwszym roku znaleźli się w stanie wojny Argusem Filchem i ukradli mu Mapę Huncwotów. Próbowali też wielokrotnie dostać się do Zakazanego Lasu, co skutecznie uniemożliwiał im gajowy, Rubeus Hagrid. W drugiej klasie dostali się do gryfońskiej drużyny quidditcha na pozycje pałkarzy i radzili sobie bardzo dobrze. W pierwszych latach edukacji mieli dobre stopnie, lecz zmieniło się to wraz z upływem czasu. Trzeci rok Na początku trzeciego roku Fred poznał Harry'ego Pottera, gdy pomagał mu wnieść kufer do przedziału z peronu King's Cross, kiedy wraz z Georgem, Ronem, Ginny, Percym i matką przybyli na pociąg do Hogwartu. Gdy poznał tożsamość chłopca, natychmiast powiedział o tym powiedział matce, która surowo zabroniła mu wypytywać o szczegóły dotyczące śmierci rodziców i wyglądu Voldemorta (Ginny chciała wejść do pociągu i go zobaczyć). Później mieli okazjęthumb|left|290px poznać się bliżej podczas treningów quidditcha, gdyż Harry został nowym szukającym. W czasie jednego meczu na miotłę Harry'ego została rzucona klątwa, w wyniku czego stała się niezwykle narowista i próbowała zrzucić chłopca. Fred i George próbowali ściągnąć go na swoje miotły, ale im się to nie udało. Na szczęście Harry wyszedł z opresji cały i zdrowy. Tuż przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia bliźniacy znowu wpakowali się w tarapaty, gdyż zaczarowali kilka śnieżnych kul tak, by latały wokół profesora Kwiryniusza Quirrella i uderzały w jego turban. Zostali za to surowo ukarani. W czasie świąt przebywali w zamku, gdyż ich rodzice pojechali odwiedzić starszego brata, Charliego. Dostali od matki swetry Weasleyów. Miały one na przodzie wyszywanie litery "F" i "G", co skłoniło Freda i jego brata do nazywania siebie nawzajem "Gred" i "Forge". Podjęli też próby odciągnięcia Percy'ego od innych prefektów tłumacząc, że Boże Narodzenie to rodzinne święta. Ukradli mu też, ku jego niezadowoleniu, odznakę prefekta. Fred, gdy dowiedział się o tym, że Harry ponownie zwyciężył Voldemorta i jest ranny, próbował z Georgem dać mu w prezencie sedes, lecz pielęgniarka Poppy Pomfrey nie pochwaliła tego. Bardzo się cieszył, gdy Gryffindor po raz pierwszy od wielu lat wygrał Puchar Domów. Ubolewał też nad tym, że nauczyciele nie zapomnieli o zakazie używania magii w czasie wakacji. Czwarty rok "- Przejście dla dziedzica Slytherina, potężnego, czarnoksiężnika! - krzyczał Fred. Percy był wyraźnie zgorszony takim zachowaniem. - To wcale nie jest powód do śmiechu - skarcił ich za którymś razem. - Zjeżdżaj, Percy - powiedział Fred. - Harry się śpieszy. - Tak, zasuwa do Komnaty Tajemnic na filiżankę herbaty ze swoim jadowitym sługą - dodał George, chichocąc." Latem 1992 roku, Fred, George oraz Ron zaniepokojeni długim milczeniem Harry'ego, przylecieli po niego na Privet Drive 4. Z pomocą latającego forda anglii sforsowali kraty zamieszczone w oknach sypialni chłopca i zabrali go do Nory. Zostali za to złajani przez matkę oraz zmuszeni przez nią do odgnamiania ogrodu. We wrześniu tego samego roku Fred i George mieli rozpocząć czwarty rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Tym razem musieli zaopiekować się także Ginny, która dopiero rozpocznała magiczną edukację. Gdy jej stan emocjonalny zaczął się pogarszać z powodu dziennika Toma Riddle'a, próbowali rozweselać ją w niekonwencjonalny sposób, na przykład ukrywali się za zbrojami i wyskakiwali na nią znienacka. Fred był świadkiem ataków Bazyliszka na uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia. Kiedy wszyscy zastanawiali się kto jest Dziedzicem Slytherina, on i George nie traktowali tego poważnie. Często żartowali na temat Harrego, który uważany był za dziedzica Slytherina (przynosiło mu to dużą ulgę). Po raz pierwszy Fred miał okazję skonfrontować się z Draconem Malfoyem. Ślizgon nazwał Hermionę Granger "brudną szlamą", gdy dała mu do zrozumienia, że wkupił się do drużyny domowej Slytherinu, w przeciwieństwie do zawodników Gryffindoru. Fred i George rzucili się na Malfoya i pobiliby go, gdyby nie zostali zablokowani przez Marcusa Flinta . Kolejny raz podczas meczu quidditcha był zmuszony pomagać Harry'emu. Przez całe spotkanie zaczarowany przez Zgredeka tłuczek próbował znokautować Pottera. On i George musieli non stop odbijać piłkę, by nie uderzyła Harry'ego. Mimo iż później tego zaprzestali, Harry wyszedł z tego prawie bez szwanku. Pod koniec roku szkolnego Ginny wyznała Fredowi, George'owi, Ronowi i Harry'emu, że Percy w sekrecie spotyka się z dziewczyną, prefekrem Ravenclawu Penelopą Clearwater. Bliźniacy bardzo ucieszyli się z tego powodu, gdyż dawało im to pretekst do naśmiewania się z brata. Piąty rok Latem 1993 roku ojciec Freda wygrał w loterii Proroka Codziennego tysiąc galenów. Pieniądze pozwoliły Weasleyom wyjechać na wakacje do Egiptu, gdzie odwiedzili najstarszego syna, Billa. Fred i George próbowali zamknąć Percy'ego w jednym z grobowców w piramidzie, ale matka powstrzymała ich w samą porę. Uważali, że starszy brat stał się nieznośnie pretensjonalny z powoduthumb|294px mianowania go Prefektem Naczelnym i nieraz naśmiewali się z niego. Podczas piątego roku nauki Fred i George dali Harry'emu ukradzioną na pierwszym roku Mapę Huncwotów. Znali ją już na pamięć i potrafili się bez niej obyć, Potterowi zaś była potrzebna, by niepostrzeżenie dostać się do Hogsmeade. Próbowali go rozweselić po tym, jak zemdlał z powodu dementorów strzegących zamku przed zbiegłym z więzienia Syriuszem Blackiem. Próba pocieszenia Rona, który stracił ukochanego szczura, nie poszła im już tak dobrze. Uświadomili mu, że Parszywek był nudny. Drużynie domowej Freda po raz pierwszy od wielu lat udało się wygrać Puchar Quidditcha. W tym roku Fred zdawał SUM-y. Podobnie jak George'owi, udało mu się zaliczyć tylko trzy. Choć w książce nie zostały podane bezpośrednio, ze słów Freda wynika, że zdał Transmutację, Obronę Przed Czarną Magią oraz Zaklęcia i uroki. Szósty rok Choć Fred otrzymał jedynie trzy SUMy, wcale się tym nie przejął. Latem 1994 roku zaczął z Georgem masowo produkować zabawne gadżety, na przykład Gigantojęzyczne Toffi. Nie przegapił okazji przetestowania go na kuzynie Harry'ego, Dudleyu Dursleyu, gdy przybył po przyjaciela. Efekt był spektakularny. Matka nie popierała ambitnych planów synów. Gdy znalazła w ich pokoju formularze z zamówieniami, spaliła wszystkie.thumb|274px Fred był obserwatorem finału Pucharu Świata Quidditcha wraz z ojcem, rodzeństwem, Harrym i Hermioną. Z Georgem postawił wszystkie swoje oszczędności na to, że Irlandia wygra, ale to Bułgarzy zdobędą znicz. Mimo, iż wytypowali właściwie, przyjmujący zakłady Ludo Bagman nie oddał im pieniędzy. Fred był wściekły i zasugerował, by zaszantażować Bagmana, jednak George stwierdził, że posunęliby się za daleko. Wieczorem po meczu na obozowisko kibiców napadli śmierciożercy. Fred z rodzeństwem był zmuszony do ewakuowania się z zagrożonego obszaru. Następnego ranka o świcie wrócili do domu, gdzie bliźniacy pogodzili się z matką, która bała się, że coś mogło im się stać w czasie napadu. We wrześniu 1994 roku Fred i George rozpoczęli thumb|left|George i Fred z Eliksirem Postarzającym.swój szósty rok nauki. Zdecydowali się na sprzedawanie swoich produktów w szkole, zainteresowanie okazało się być ogromne. Tego roku Hogwart był gospodarzem Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Fred i George chcieli w nim wystartować, nie mieli jednak jeszcze siedemnastu lat, co uniemożliwiało im zgłoszenie się. Mimo to próbują oszukać niezależnego sędziego, Czarę Ognia, wypijając eliksir postarzający. Próba zakończyła się klęską i wyrosły im siwe brody. Na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy wybrał się z Angeliną Johnson. Byli parą, która najdłużej pozostała na parkiecie. Fred, podobnie jak reszta szkoły, był świadkem zwycięstwathumb|266px|Fred, George, Cho i Seamus tuż po powrocie Harry'ego z martwym Cedrikiem. Harry'ego Pottera. Widział też martwego Cedrika Diggory'ego. Później był jedną z nielicznych osób, które uwierzyły w wersję wydarzeń podaną przez profesora Dumbledore'a i pozostały mu wierne. Podczas drogi powrotnej z Hogwartu pomogli Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie rozprawić się z dokuczającymi im Draconem Malfoy'em , Vincentem Crabbem oraz Gregorym Goylem. Pod koniec podróży dostał od Harry'ego nagrodę za wygranie w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, czyli tysiąc galeonów. Harry zastrzegł, że pieniądze mają być wydane na rozwój sklepu z dowcipami oraz nową szatę dla Rona. Siódmy rok Na wakacjach w 1995 roku Fred wraz ze swoją rodziną przebywał na Grimmauld Place 12. Dom rodzinny Blacków stał się kwaterą główną Zakonu Feniksa, a on i rodzeństwo pomagali w doprowadzeniu wnętrza budynku do stanu używalności. Fred i George zdali egzamin na teleportację z odznaczeniem i otrzymali licencje. Od tego momentu aportowali się non stop, czym często straszyli innych. Za nagrodę podarowaną przez Harry'ego, czyli 1000 galeonów, rozpoczęli masową produkcję nowych wynalazków. Bliźniacy chcieli także przyłączyć się do Zakonu. Choć byli pełnoletni, nie zostali do niego przyjęci, ponieważ nie ukończyli szkoły. Mimo to podsłuchiwali większość narad członków Zakonu za pomocą wynalezionych niedawno Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu. Fred i George rozpoczęli ostatni rok edukacji w Hogwarcie. Wtedy to posadę nauczyciela obrony przedthumb|290px|Fred podczas spotkania GD. czarną magią objęła Dolores Umbridge. Okazała się być agentką Ministerstwa Magii, która miała zaprowadzić w szkole nowy porządek. Od razu zaczęła wcielać swój plan w życie. Pomogła jej w tym posada Wielkiego Inkwizytora Hogwartu. Kilkudziesięciu uczniów pod dowództwem Harry'ego stworzyło tajną grupę działającą w opozycji do Umbridge - Gwardię Dumbledore'a. Bliźniacy od razu dołączyli do grupy. Fred był jednym z pierwszych, którzy złożyli podpis na liście członków. Wraz z Georgem wznowił sprzedaż swoich wynalazków. Zatrudniali też młodszych uczniów do testowania cukierków z Bombonierek Lesera, czym doprowadzali do szału Hermionę Granger. Zaniechali tego, gdy dziewczyna zagroziła, że napisze do ich matki, co zrobiła, a Freda i Georga wydalili ze szkoły. Wkrótce później Umbridge dała im się we znaki. Podczas pierwszego w sezonie meczu quidditcha Ślizgoni śpiewali ułożoną przez Dracona Malfoya piosenkę Weasley naszym królem. Jej treść ośmieszała rodzinę Weasleyów. Gdy Slytherin przegrał mecz, Draco zaczął obrażać rodziców bliźniaków i matkę Harry'ego. Harry i George wdali się w bójkę z nim. Fred także chciał rzucić się na Malfoya, ale koleżanki z drużyny go przytrzymały. Za karę Umbridge dała całej trójce dożywotni zakaz gry w quidditcha i skonfiskowała im miotły. W Boże Narodzenie Weasleyowie przeżyli wielki wstrząs. Ojciec rodziny, Artur Weasley, został zaatakowany przezthumb|left|278px węża Voldemorta, Nagini, podczas wypełniania misji dla Zakonu. Na jego szczęście umysł Harry'ego i Czarnego Pana łączyła więź, dzięki której zobaczył zajście. Fred, jego rodzeństwo i Harry zostali przetransportowani na Grimmauld Place 12, gdze zajął się nimi Syriusz. Na początku Weasleyowie chcieli za wszelką cenę odwiedzić ojca, ale Black uświadomił im, że to jest zbyt ryzykowne. Fred był szczególnie zdenerwowany i kłócił się najostrzej. Kiedy stan zdrowia Artura polepszył się, wszyscy odwiedzili go w Szpitalu Świętego Munga. Percy nie dołączył do nich, czym pogłębił niechęć rodzeństwa do siebie. Jakiś czas po Bożym Narodzeniu Gwardia Dumbledore'a została wykryta i rozwiązana. Albus Dumbledore został oskarżony o sabotowanie Ministerstwa Magii i był zmuszony do ucieczki z Hogwartu. Jego miejsce zajęła Dolores Umbridge. Odejście dyrekthumb|320px|Umbridge uciekająca przed smokiem bliźniakówtora, jedynej osoby, która trzymała Freda i George'a w szkole, zaważyła na ich decyzji o opuszczeniu szkoły. Przestali dbać o zasady. Ich celem stało się jak najskuteczniejsze uprzykrzanie życia profesor Umbridge. Gdy jeden z członków Brygady Inkwizycyjnej, Graham Montague, próbował odebrać punkty Grffindorowi, zamknęli go w Szafkce Zniknięć, gdzie utknął na jakiś czas. Zaczęli też planować swoją ucieczkę. Przy okazji umożliwili Harry'emu rozmowę z Syriuszem Blackiem, odpalając cały zapas swoich fajerwerków, co spodobało się zarówno uczniom, jak i nauczycielom, którzy udawali przed Umbridge, że nie umieją sobie z nimi poradzić. Zostali schwytani przez Brygadę Inkwizycyjną, ale przywołali swoje miotły i uciekli ze szkoły, by prowadzić sklep przy Ulicy Pokątnej. Otwarcie sklepu i początek Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów Fred i George, mimo dezaprobaty rodziców, w 1996 kupili lokal przy ulicy Pokątnej i oficjalnie otworzyli sklep Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów.thumb|234px|Fred z bratem w wymarzonym sklepie przy Pokątnej. Szczególnie matka chciała, by zmienili zdanie i poszukali zatrudnienia w Ministerstwo Magii, jak ich ojciec. Jednak gdy biznes bliźniaków kwitł, a oni sami z powodu nawału pracy musieli przenieść się do mieszkania nad sklepem, rodzice byli pod wrażeniem i nie mieli już żalu do synów. Molly martwiła się jedynie o to, czy ich produkty nie są zbyt prowokacyjne dla śmierciożerców. Wkrótce bliźniacy byli zmuszeni zatrudnić do pomocy pracownicę - Verity. Chcieli też otworzyć swoją filię w Hogsmeade, ale zrezygnowali z tego pomysłu. Przestało się to opłacać, ponieważ uczniom Hogwartu zabroniono opuszczać teren zamku. W tym samym czasie ich brat Ron został otruty miodem pitnym i ledwie żywy wylądował w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Razem z Harrym, Hermioną i Hagridem rozważali różne wersje, kto i kogo chciał nim otruć. Duża ilość prathumb|left|230px|Fred w [[1996 roku.]]cy dała się Fredowi i George'owi we znaki, więc postanowili spędzić święta Bożego Narodzenia w domu rodzinnym. Świętowanie zepsuło przybycie ministra magii Rufusa Scrimgeoura z Percym. Bliźniacy i Ginny obrzucili starszego brata pastą pasternakową, czym pogorszyli i tak złe stosunki z nim. Fred i George nieumyślnie przyczynili się do rozpętania Bitwy o Hogwart, sprzedając Draconowi Malfoyowi Peruwiański Proszek Natychmiastowej Ciemności. Chłopak użył go, gdy chciał wejść do strzeżonego przez Neville'a Longbottoma, Ginny i Rona Weasley Pokoju Życzeń. Członkowie GD nie byli w stanie rozjaśnić mroku i powstrzymać Malfoya przed wpuszczeniem do zamku śmierciożerców. Dalszy ciąg Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów i śmierć Fred przez cały czas chciał przynależeć do Zakonu Feniksa i po odejściu ze szkoły stał się nim tak szybko, jak to było możliwe. Latem 1997 roku Fred pomagał w przetransportowaniu Harry'ego do Nory. Był jedną z sześciu osób, które przy pomocy eliksiru wielosokowego przemieniły się w Harry'ego. Później został przydzielony do pary z ojcem. Opuścili Privet Drive 4 na miotłach. W powietrzu zaskoczyli ich śmierciożercy, najpewniej musieli pojedynkować się z nimi. Gdy George, który też brał udział w przenosinach, stracił ucho, Fred był wstrząśnięty, jednak po paru dniach zaczęli żartować z tej przypadłości. Niedługo potem bliźniacy wzięli udział w weselu ich najstarszego brata, Billa, z Francuzką Fleur Weasley. Pomagali w doprowadzaniu gości do ich miejsc, narzekając na swoje niewygodne szaty wyjściowe. Wtedy też zainteresowali się kuzynkami Fleur, z którymi zawarli bliższą znajomość. Podczas wesela do Nory wtargnęli śmierciożercy, zmuszając wszystkich do ucieczki. Na przełomie 1997 i 1998 roku Fred zaczął działać w Potterwarcie - jedynej stacji radiowej popierającej Harry'ego Pottera. Działał tam pod pseudonimem Gladius. Wraz z Lee Jordanem i innymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa dementował mity na temat Voldemorta, proponował środki ochrony i podawał najświeższe informacje. Nadal był zmuszony do ukrywania się. Schronienia udzieliła mu i całej jego rodzinie ciotka Muriel. Mimo iż musiał z bratem porzucić interes na Pokątnej, ciągle przyjmowali zamówienia w domu Muriel, co doprowadzało starszą panią do szału.thumb|294px|[[Molly Weasley i Ron pochylający się nad ciałem Freda.]] W maju 1998 roku Fred z rodziną stawił się w Hogwarcie, by walczyć przeciwko śmierciożercom. Wtedy doszło do pojednania z Percym, który rzucił pracę w Ministerstwie. Fred i George przewodzili grupie uczniów broniącej dostępu do tajnych przejść. Został zabity w czasie walki przez śmierciożercę, Rookwoda, który spowodował eksplozję i zawalenie się ściany. Śmierć Freda była ogromnym ciosem dla jego rodziny. Gdy zmarł miał 20 lat. W późniejszym czasie George nadał nawet, na pamiątkę ukochanego brata, swojemu synowi imię Fred. Wygląd Fred, podobnie jak reszta rodziny, miał charakterystyczne dla Weaslyów cechy, czyli rude włosy i piegowata twarz. W książce jest opisywany jako raczej krępy, szczupły i niższy od Rona, Percy'ego oraz Billa, podobnie jak Charlie. Fred nie różnił się w wyglądzie niczym od George'a, nawet rozmieszczeniem piegów. W filmach Fred i George wyraźnie odznaczają się wzrostem.Aktorzy wcielający się w ich role mają po 191 centymetrów wzrostu i byli najwyżsi na planie. Charakter Standarową cechą Freda Weasleya było jego poczucie humoru i otwartość. Bardzo szybko nawiązywał znajomości i należał do grona najbardziej lubianych uczniów w szkole. Ponadto odznaczał się cechami charakterystycznymi dla Gryffindoru: odwagą, prawością i szlachetnością. Nie bał się podejmowania ryzyka. Fred wykazywał też tendencję do lekceważenia wszystkich zasad, choć sam wspominał, że zawsze wiedział, gdzie jest granica i kiedy powinien wyhamować.Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka). Edukacji w Hogwarcie nie traktował zbyt poważnie, choć był zdolnym czarodziejem i nieraz wykazywał się dużą pomysłowością, zaradnością oraz inteligencją podczas tworzenia magicznych dowcipów. Choć Fred i George na pierwszy rzut oka zdawali się być identyczni zarówno pod względem wyglądu jak i charakteru, można zauważyć, że Fred w wielu sytuacjach okazywał się bardziej śmiały i sarkastyczny niż brat bliźniak. Z tego powodu wielu fanów obstawiało, że to George zostanie uśmiercony w ostatniej części powieści. Był też bardziej bezwzględny w stosunku do wrogów i ofiar dowcipów, których nie lubił. Czasem potrafił być wobec nich okrutny. Zupełnie inaczej przedstawiał się jego stosunek do ludzi, którzy nie zasłużyli na bycie ofiarą żartów, wykazywał wobec nich dużo współczucia. Zdawał się też być osobą najchętniej darującą urazy z całej rodziny, o ile druga strona dawała wyraz swojej skruchy. Jako pierwszy pojednał się ze starszym bratem, Percym. Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności Mimo, iż nie ukończył szkoły i na egzaminach otrzymał zaledwie trzy SUMy, Fred opanował zdolności magiczne w zaawansowanym stopniu. Już w wieku siedemnastu lat biegle władał magią bez nadzoru nauczycielskiego. Harry Potter dziwił się, dlaczego Fred i George zdali tak niewiele egzaminów, skoro naprawdę znają się na rzeczy. * Latanie i Quidditch - Fred świetnie latał na miotle, co było wynikiem długotrwałych treningów w dzieciństwie. W reprezentacji Gryffindoru w quidditcha grał wraz z bratem na pozycji pałkarza. Po ich ucieczce ze szkoły drużyna prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie miała tak dobrych pałkarzy. * [[Zaklęcia i uroki|'Zaklęcia i urok'i]] - były jednymi z niewielu przedmiotów, za które Fred otrzymał SUMa. To jedna z dziedzin magii, w której on i George byli najlepsi. W późniejszym czasie wielokrotnie używali ich przy tworzeniu gadżetów do Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów.thumb|294px|Fajerwerki stworzone przez Freda i George'a *'Zaklęcia niewerbalne' - Fred opanował zaklęcia niewerbalne w tak dobrym stopniu, że był w stanie w ułamku sekundy przemienić w papierowy samolocik nóż, którym cisnął w niego młodszy brat, Ron.Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) *'Transmutacja' - Fred otrzymał z niej jednego ze swoich trzech SUMów. Ron wspomniał, że straszy brat transmutował jego ukochanego misia w pająka, co jest dowodem na nieprzeciętne umiejętności Freda w tej materii. *'Eliksiry' - Fred doskonale opanował sztukę warzenia eliksirów. Wraz z bratem tworzył specyfiki, których działanie dawało zabawny efekt. Stworzyli też własny eliksir miłosny. *'Obrona Przed Czarną Magią' - Fred był obeznany w tej dziedzinie magii, zdał z niej SUMa i później doskonalił swoje umiejętności w GD. Umożliwiło mu i George'owi stworzenie Serii Tarczy. *'Teleportacja' - Fred zdał egzamin z wyróżnieniem i uzyskał licencję na teleportację na szóstym roku. Od tego czasu on i George deportowali się tak często, jak to było możliwe, nawet na krótkich dystansach. *'Pojedynki' - rozwijanie umiejętności w GD i duży talent sprawiły, że Fred był dobry w pojedynkach. Wyszedł bez szwanku z bitwy nad Little Whinging i przed śmiercią w Drugiej Bitwie o Hogwart pokonał wielu śmierciożerców. Relacje Z Georgem Weasleyem Fred i George byli bliźniakami, najbliższymi sobie osobami ithumb|222px najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Po prostu wszystko robili razem. Znali się tak dobrze, że podczas rozmów dokańczali za siebie nawzajem zdania. Wspólnie przeżywali sukcesy i porażki, jeden troszczył się o drugiego. Byli też partnerami we wspólnym biznesie, samodzielnie wynaleźli większość sprzedawanych przez siebie produktów. Gdy podczas bitwy nad Little Whining George stracił ucho, Fred bardzo to przeżywał. Jego śmierć załamała George'a, który nigdy nie przebolał straty i z tego powodu już nigdy więcej nie był w stanie wyczarować patronusa. Z Ginny Weasley ''-Chodź-powiedział Fred,łapiąc Ginny za rękę i ciągnąc ją w stronę lasu. (Harry Potter i Czara Ognia) '' Fred miał bardzo dobre stosunki ze swoją siostrą, Ginny. Z charakteru przypominała bliźniaków, więc bez trudu znaleźli wspólny język. Czasem dołączała do nich w robieniu psikusów innym, zwłaszcza Ronowi. Obaj niezwykle się o nią troszczyli. Nie wiadomo, jaki był stosunek Freda do związku Harry'ego i Ginny, ale znając jego charakter można przypuszczać, że nie miał nic przeciwko ich związkowi. Z Ronem Weasleyem Fred i George lubili drażnić ich najmłodszego brata.Już we wczesnym dzieciństwie Fred przemienił jego misia w pająka, prawie zmusił do złożenia Wieczystej Przysięgi i wraz z Georgem dokuczał mu, gdy zakochał się w Fleur Delacour. Fred i George czasami dokuczali Ronowi, aż wpadał w szał, jednak zazwyczaj nie podejmował wtedy żadnych kroków przeciwko nim. Wolał nie narażać się braciom. Mimo wszystko bliźniaki często pomagali Ronowi i udzielali wsparcia, gdy było to konieczne. Z resztą rodzeństwa Fred, podobnie jak reszta rodzeństwa, podziwiał najstarszych braci, Charliego i Billa, lecz nie przeszkadzało mu to wthumb|left|129px|Percy Weasley nabijaniu się z nich od czasu do czasu. Zupełnie inaczej przedstawiała się sytuacja między nim a Percym. Mimo niewielkiej różnicy wieku nie mogli dojść do porozumienia, czego przyczyną była kolosalna różnica między ich charakterami. Dodatkowo niechęć do brata pogłębiały uwagi matki, która twierdziła, że powinien zachowywać się jak Percy. Fred nie chciał tego robić, gdyż mierziła go pompatyczność i sztywność brata. Uważał, że jest bardzo arogancki i wraz z Georgem dokuczał mu kiedy tylko pojawiła się okazja. Fred rozgniewał się na Percy'ego, gdy ten odseparował się od reszty rodziny z powodu ich poparcia dla Albusa Dumbledore'a i Harry'ego Pottera zamiast Ministerstwa Magii. Fred jako pierwszy przyjął przeprosiny Percy'ego podczas Bitwy o Hogwart, a później zachowywał się tak, jakby nic nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Podczas bitwy Fred i Percy walczyli ramię w ramię, a po śmierci Freda zaciekle chronił jego ciało i chciał jak najszybciej zemścić się na winnym tragedii Augustusie Rookwoodzie. thumb|216px Z rodzicami Podobnie jak reszta rodzeństwa, Fred miał dobre stosunki z rodzicami. Atmosfera między nimi była raczej lekka i spokojna, choć czasami dochodziło do spięć między bliźniakami a matką. Ich kłótnie dotyczyły Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów, stosunku do obowiązków szkolnych i zachowania. Molly Weasley była jedyną osobą, której Fred i George się bali. Mimo wszystko pani Weasley bardzo kochała swoich synów, a śmierć Freda była dla niej dotkliwym ciosem.thumb|left|208px|Rodzice Freda Artur Weasley był bardziej pobłażliwy niż jego żona. Choć nigdy nie popierał złych uczynków Freda, wydawało się, że zachęca go i George'a do eksperymentowania i rozwijania pasji. Pan Weasley był niezwykle podekscytowany, kiedy dowiedział się o przygodach Freda i reszty chłopców w czasie ratowania Harry'ego Pottera od Dursleyów i tylko udawał, że się gniewa. Znacznie bardziej przejął się złośliwym żartem Freda wobec mugolskiego chłopca, Dudleya Dursley'a. Pan Weasley był zdruzgotany śmiercią Freda. Z Harrym Potterem thumb|164px|Harry na piątym roku Fred po raz pierwszy spotkał Harry'ego Pottera na pierwszym roku edukacji w Hogwarcie, gdy Harry potrzebował pomocy w pociągu. Bliźniacy zaprzyjaźnili się z nim, kiedy dołączył do drużyny quidditcha Gryffindoru jako szukający, dając im nadzieję na zwycięstwo w Pucharze Domów. Następnego roku Fred i George podtrzymywali na duchu Harry'ego, gdy wielu uczniów uważało, że Potter może być Dziedzicem Slytherina. W 1993 roku dali Potterowi mapę Huncwotów, aby pomóc mu wkraść się do Hogsmeade. Pomogli mu też w skontaktowaniu się z Syriuszem Blackiem. Bliźniacy ryzykowali życiem w operacji przeniesienia Harry'ego do Nory w 1997 roku. Zdawało się, że traktują Harry'ego prawie jak młodszego brata. Z Hermioną Granger thumb|Hermiona Fred zaprzyjaźnił się z Hermioną Granger, po tym jak stała się bliską przyjaciółką Rona. Chociaż potępiała niektóre wybryki bliźniaków, mieli ze sobą dobre stosunki. Mimo uprzedzeń doceniała ich kreatywność i umiejętności. Bliźniacy byli oburzeni, kiedy Draco Malfoy nazwał ją "szlamą" w 1992 roku, próbowali go nawet zaatakować. Hermiona była także jedną z niewielu osób, które stawiały się Fredowi i George'owi, gdy nie zgadzały się z nimi. By utrzymać ich w ryzach, groziła, że napisze do Molly Weasley. Z Angeliną Johnson Angelina Johnson była na tym samym roku co Fred. Należelithumb|95px również do tego samego domu i razem grali w domowej drużynie quiddtcha. Byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi; Fred zaprosił ją na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy w 1994 roku. W następnej klasie Angelina została kapitanem drużyny quidditcha i zaczęła bardziej przejmować się grą. Była zła na Freda i George'a, kiedy zostali wyrzuceni z zespołu przez Dolores Umbridge. Fred zdawał się nie być zainteresowany Angeliną na tyle, by się z nią wiązać. W czasie wesela Billa Weasleya i Fleur Delacour flirtował z kuzynkami panny młodej. Z Minerwą McGonagall thumb|left|158pxMinerwa McGonagall był nauczycielką transmutacji i opiekunką Gryffindoru w czasie, gdy Fred i George uczyli się w Hogwarcie. Chociaż McGonagall była znana jako surowa i sroga, można zauważyć, że nigdy nie wystąpiła sytuacja, w której karała lub nawet łajała Freda i George'a za ich dzikie zachowanie i wybryki. Była wyraźnie niezadowolona, gdy Fred, George i Harry zostali wyrzuceni z drużyny domowej Gryffindoru. Wydawało się, że wraz z bliźniakami dzieliła niechęć do Dolores Umbridge. Z Lee Jordanem thumb|153px Lee Jordan był najlepszym przyjacielem Freda i George'a podczas ich pobytu w Hogwarcie i często razem pakowali się w kłopoty. Zarówno Fred jak i Lee zdawali się mieć słabość do Angeliny Johnson. W 1995 roku dołączyli do GD. Lee pomagał bliźniakom nękać Dolores Umbridge, raz nawet został za to ukarany. W latach 1997-1998 Fred i Lee działali w Potterwarcie. W maju 1998 roku, Lee wrócił do szkoły wraz z Fredem i Georgem walczyć w bitwie o Hogwart. Z Rubeusem Hagridem thumb|left|171px|Hagrid w 1992 roku Fred i George byli przyjaciółmi Rubeusa Hagrida. Gajowy Hogwartu zdawał się być jednym z ich ulubionych członków personelu, ponieważ nie był zbyt poważny i wykazywał się dużą tolerancją. Fred i George nie odrzucili Hagrida z powodu tego, że był półolbrzymem. Hagrid porównał kiedyś bliźniaków do Jamesa Pottera i Syriusza Blacka. Z Albusem Dumbledorem Zarówno Fred i George szanowali dyrektora thumb|136pxAlbusa Dumbledore'a. Podobnie jak wielu innych czarodziejów, myśleli, że Dumbledore był największym magiem wszechczasów. Wydawało się, że dyrektor lubił bliźniaków mimo kłopotow wychowawczych, jakie sprawiali, gdyż zdawał sobie sprawę, że są dobrymi ludźmi. W 1996 roku Fred stwierdził, że po wyrzuceniu z drużyny quidditcha Albus Dumbledore był jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała jego i George'a w szkole. Z Argusem Filchem thumb|left|104pxBliźniaki nie lubili Argusa Filcha. Woźny dawał im szlabany wielokrotnie. Między Fredem i Georgem a Filchem toczyła się regularna wojna. Kiedy Dolores Umbridge została powołana na stanowisko Wielkiego Inkwizytora Hogwartu, Filch wspierał ją i ciągle próbował ukarać bliźniaków, jednak Fred i George uciekli z Hogwartu. Woźny miał dużą wiedzę na temat tajnych przejść w Hogwarcie, w czym byli od niego lepsi tylko bliźniacy. Z Dolores Umbridge Fred i George nienawidzili Dolores Umbridge od samego początku. Umbridge była sadystyczną kobietą, która uwielbiała karać i torturować uczniów. Wielki Inkwizytor nie prze thumb|Dolore Umbridge padała za nikim w szkole, ale szczególnie nienawidziła Harry'ego Pottera, Freda oraz George'a. Kiedy George i Harry zaatakowali Dracona Malfoya, Umbridge wyrzuciła ich z zespołu wraz z Fredem, który był niewinny. Bliźniacy stworzyli Kieszonkowe Bagno, aby rozgniewać Umbridge. Kiedy próbowała ich ukarać, Fred i George obraził ją na forum całej szkoły, a następnie uciekli na miotłach. Z Severusem Snapem Fred odnosił się z niechęcią do profesora Snape'a ze względu na to, że faworyzował thumb|left|114px|Severus SnapeŚlizgonów i był niesprawiedliwy. Na każdej lekcji eliksirów tracił z Georgem bardzo dużo punktów. Niechęć do mistrza eliksirów przerodziła się w nienawiść, gdy zaatakował George'a w bitwie nad Little Whining i odciął mu ucho. Podczas nadawania audycji Potterwarty Fred często szydził z niego. Z Draconem Malfoyem Draco należał do grupy Ślizgonów, która bezwzględnie thumb|148pxtępiła mugolaków, mieszańców i zdrajców krwi. Ze szczególną niechęcią odnosił się do całej rodziny Weasley. Szczególnie często nabijał się z Rona. Od czasu do czasu kierował swoje kąśliwe uwagi w stronę bliźniaków, jednak oni na ogół nic sobie z tego nie robili. Draco przeholował po meczu quidditcha w 1995 roku. Sprowokował George'a i Harry'ego, którzy pobili go (Freda przytrzymały koleżanki). Fred nie cierpiał Malfoya i mówił o nim z odrazą. Etymologia imienia Fred jest właściwie zdrobnieniem od imienik Frederick. Angielska forma tego niemieckiego imienia oznacza'' spokojny władca'', od frid - pokój i ric - władza, moc. To imię było popularne w rejonach, gdzie ludność posługiwała się językami germańskimi, na przykład na terenie dzisiejszch Niemiec i Austrii a także w Skandynawii.http://www.behindthename.com/name/frederick Ciekawostki * We wszystkich filmach o Harrym Potterze w rolę Freda wcielał się brytyjski aktor, James Phelps. Fred Weasley jest jedną z czternastu postaci, które pojawiają się w ośmiu ekranizajcach. * Obaj bliźniacy urodzili się 1 kwietnia, czyli w Prima Aprilis. *Daniel Radcliffe zagrał Freda w scenie z siedmioma Potterami. * Czytając książkę można zaobserwować, że za każdym razem, gdy bliźniacy się rozdzielali, jednemu z nich przytrafiało się coś złego.thumb|221px|Rodzina na wieść o śmierci Freda * Żaden z braci Freda i George'a nie otrzymał mniej SUMów niż oni razem wzięci. * J.K. Rowling w jednym z wywiadów powiedziała, że zawsze wiedziała, że to Fred, a nie George będzie uśmiercony.J.K. Rowling w jednym z wywiadówŚmierć Freda Weasleya wywołała liczne kontrowersje wśród fanów serii o Harrym Potterze; wielu czytelników nadal nie pogodziło się z losem ulubionej postaci. Śmierć Freda miała prawdopodobnie ukazać czytelnikom ogrom bólu i strat poniesionych w walce z Voldemortem, ale także, jak powiedziała sama autorka, ukazać ból wywołany śmiercią osoby, która jest bliska. Stwierdziła także, że zabicie Freda było dla niej straszne. * Obaj bliźniacy urodzili się w Prima Aprilis (czyli dzień w którym ludzie robią sobie nawzajem psikusy oraz dowcipy), a zabawne jest to, że prowadzą sklep z magicznymi dowcipami oraz sami ciągle je robili. en:Fred Weasley fr:Fred Weasley ru:Фред Уизли es:Fred Weasley Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Członkowie GD Kategoria:Rodzina Weasley Kategoria:Zmarli podczas II bitwy o Hogwart Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1978 Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1989 Kategoria:Pałkarze